Digimon: An Empty Throne
by Ikusa1107
Summary: This is a Sister series to my other story, Digimon: A Cracked Crown. It will be a collection of small interactions between the members of the Olympus Twelve, as well as, occassionaly, Plutomon. It will eventually connect with the story of Duftmon and the Royal Knights, but otherwise, it will be its own entity. Enjoy!


**Chapter 1: Mission Critical**

A tall armored digimon sat at the round table, with several others seated as well. Each exchanged looks of concern, with the air heavy with tension. One digimon lifted his hand to his face, outlining his Lion facemask. As his hand lowered, he let out a frustrated grunt.

"What do we do?" he said, looking to the other three digimon around him. "This isn't something we can just ignore!"

A female digimon moved next, crossing her arms as she leaned back into her seat. "You're right, Apollomon. This cannot go unaddressed." Her bright white armor, contrasted by her blue chainmail, seemed to glimmer in the dull light of the room. On each of her shoulders rested a pauldron in the shape of the crescent moon. She leaned forward and placed her hand on the table. "We need to figure this out before it spirals out of control."

At the center of the table was a small hologram, displaying an input prompt which blinked over and over. The four digimon eyed each other, once more, not knowing what to say. The third finally slumped over, sighing in defeat. She wore a thin white dress, outlining her curvaceous figure, with the end flowing in the air as it fell to the floor. Her hair was long and blond, cascading down to the ground as an audible huff on defeat once more sounded from her mouth. She then looked up, still slumped over on the table, her hair clearly obscuring most of her face.

"I understand what you guys are saying, but, Dianamon, Apollomon, I honestly don't see the problem here." She then put one of her hands on the table with her palm facing up. "Just make a frigging choice!"

The last of the digimon was yet another female digimon. She was leaning on her left arm with half of her face covered by a snake-shaped helmet. Her blue hair fell at the sides of her face, stopping at her shoulders before finally being split into two braids down her back. She hissed as she stood up, slamming one of her hands on the table. "Guysss! Get a grip! This is life or death here! Now calm down and make a ssstupid choice already!" As she finished, she took her seat, crossing her legs and looking to Apollomon, the digimon who spoke first.

Apollomon, seeing her outburst nodded and stood. "I understand. I am sorry for being so unreasonable. This is life or death after all."

Dianamon nodded, standing and resting her hand on his shoulder. "Yes. I apologize as well."

"Of course, Dianamon! NOW!" Apollomon then raised his hand and slammed it on the table."What are we having for breakfast?!"

Almost as if on cue, Marsmon slammed his hand on the table and stood up.

"I say we have Steak and Eggs! With their protein, we can train and become even stronger than ever before!" Marsmon told them with extreme vigor.

"Please! I say we have pancakes! They are too delicious to not eat. Especially when the butter melts while the syrup pours down onto it!" Apollomon exclaimed.

"Ohh yes! Especially when you add blueberries into it. It makes it absolutely divine!!" Dianamon added with a bit of a dreamy voice.

"Personally, I like strawberries, but that's beside the point! I say pancakes!" Apollomon repeated.

"Isn't that a bit unhealthy, Apollomon?" Junomon asked. "I feel like we could get sick from all that sweetness."

"Ha ha! So I win!" Marsmon roared in triumph.

"But wouldn't eating such a heavy meal would make us too tired to do anything?" Ceresmon pointed out, causing Marsmon to look at her with a bit of anger in his eyes.

"It does not matter, what matters is that we have a good meal that will help us complete our daily tasks." Jupitermon pointed out.

Once more, a sigh sounded off from the slumped digimon, Venusmon. "Oh my god, guys, just pick something!"

"I propose Eggs benedict!" Plutomon stated, prompting a long pause from the entirety of the group.

Jupitermon stood up, walking to the darkly armored digimon, as the others watched on. As he grew closer, Plutomon started looking around to his fellow Olympians.

"What? C'mon, it is delicious! Eh? Riiiight? C'mon, Junomon, back me up on this." He implored, standing and motioning to the others.

Jupitermon finally reached him, standing behind him. He leaned forward and placed one hand on Plutomon's shoulder. "Mabolt."

"Mabolt?" Plutomon said, confused.

"Mabolt."

As the words exited his mouth a second time, Lightning bolts burst from Plutomon, flying him out the room and into the sky.

As he flew off he yelled out, "I shall returrrrrrnnnn!...ow!"

"Alright." Jupitermon said, facing his fellow digimon once again. "Now that he is gone. Have we decided?"

"Pancakes!"

"Steak and Bacon!"

"Eggs and Bacon!"

"Strawberry Parfaits!!"

Meanwhile, miles upon miles away, Plutomon lay in a crater. He opened his eyes and looked around, staring at the bright sky.

"Wait a minute…..it's midday…" As the thought set in, he sprang to his feet. "I need to get some lunch!"


End file.
